


restless

by kaywasnotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Late night thoughts, M/M, george can't sleep, he's up all night thinking about dream, they're just friends until george confesses his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound
Summary: "sometimes, all i think about is you."orgeorge can't sleep, so he calls the one person who he knew would be awake since he was five hours behind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 42





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> not based on heatwaves despite the summary :) this is just a random little thing that came into my head and i decided to write it out because why not, right? :D hope you enjoy!

_god fucking **dammit** ,_ george thinks as he stares blankly at his ceiling, sighing heavily and covering his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes slightly as that would make him go to sleep faster (it didn't, it just blurred his vision the smallest bit). "why can't i sleep..?" he whispers to himself, continuing to have that one singular thought in his head along with nothing else, somehow - well, not completely. it wasn't necessarily a some _thing_ stuck on his mind, but rather a some _one_.

_why did that someone **always** have to be **dream**?_ george thinks to himself. he uncovers his face and grips slightly at his sheets with one hand, pulling his blanket a bit further up and over his bare chest - he was sleeping shirtless and for god only knew what reason because it was _cold_ in his room, but he decided to be dumb (or that's what he'd say about himself, at least). he bites his lip gently now as he glances over at his phone. _should i just call him_ _?_ he thinks to himself. he'd almost forgotten that dream was probably still awake, seeing as it was only 12am with them being five hours apart, dream being five hours behind george.

after a while - or what felt that way despite only being a few minutes - he finally reaches over and picks up his phone, unlocking it. before he could stop himself, he found himself dialing dream's number (he remembered it by heart), and found himself pressing the call button. and before he could pull the phone away and hang up, thinking it was stupid and he should just back out of doing it, dream picked up. _"george?"_ he says from the other line, and george bites his lip, staying silent for just another second before he finally speaks up; "hey, dream," he says, smiling slightly. _"what're you doing up?"_ was the younger man's immediate question. george jokingly scoffs, "well if you don't wanna talk to me then i'll just go to sleep then, goodbye and goodnight," he says, but dream immediately perks up, george could almost see it despite having never even seen his face. "nono, i didn't mean it _that_ way and you know that, george," he chuckles. george chuckles as well. "i'm aware."

a peaceful silence washes over them both slightly, and he hears a small tap before hearing the clacks of dream's keyboard as he types - he imagined dream's fingers racing across the keyboard as he typed out various things, wondering what he was typing right now. "what're you typing?" he asks before he could stop himself, _yet again_. "hm? oh nothing, just a message to sap about some youtube stuff.." dream mutters, "aaaand.. _done!_ now we can talk more," george could hear the smile in dream's voice, causing him to smile more. he heard a bit of shuffling before he heard what sounded like dream shutting off his monitors and crawling into his bed. "so, you never answered my question.." dream hums. "which one? you ask about 200 to 300 questions everyday, dream," george jokes. "oh, shut _up_ ," dream giggles in response. dream giggled.. he _giggled_... _god, that was adorable. wait, what..?_ george thinks to himself. "you know exactly what question, george," dream finally says, "why aren't you asleep? it's, like, _really_ late for you."

"i'm well aware," george chuckles. "truth is, uhm.. i just couldn't sleep. i.. i _haven't_ slept yet. and i wanted someone to talk to, so.. i just decided to call you because i..." he trails, searching for his words.

'i...' _love you? need you? want you? wanted to hear your voice? was up all night thinking about you? wish you were here instead?_ no, none of those seem fitting.

"you... what, george?" dream's voice suddenly asks, and george realizes he still hadn't responded yet. dream's tone, though, was thoughtful - more of a _take your time_ tone than a _hurry up, what is it_ tone. "sorry, i was thinking.. but, i just decided to call you because i like talking to you." that was a better response than any of the other ones his brain had thought up for him. granted every single other response was true, but george didn't want to tell dream his true feelings, at least not yet. he could hear the smile again in dream's voice as he says, "i like talking to you too.. what do you wanna talk about?" he asks. george bites his lip - he wasn't sure. "uhm... i'm not really sure. do you have anything in mind..?" he asks. "no, that's why i asked you, silly," dream chuckles, and george sighs but chuckles as well, "yeah, you're right.. h-hey, dream..?" george mentally smacks himself as hard as he possibly can because he'd stuttered once he'd spoken up again, just hoping that dream hadn't heard it. "yeah? is there something wrong, you.. stuttered a bit just then," dream says.

_god **dammit**._

"no, nothing's wrong, just.. _fuck_ , i like you, okay?" he lets the words spill out, eyes the size of literal saucers once he'd realized that he'd spilled his feelings in that simple sentence. "you... you do..?" dream asks. "yeah... l-look, i'm sorry, i- that was- i'm gonna go to sleep now, or _try_ , i'm sorry for b-" dream cuts off his rambling with, "i like you too." and george's heart almost exploded. "you do..?" he echoes dream's original response to his confession, and dream hums, "yes, i do. i mean that, really, i'm not.. i didn't say it just to cut you off or something- well i guess i did.. but i mean.. fuck it. george, do you wanna.." he trails, but george catches on and picks it up, nodding before remembering dream couldn't see him, though he wondered if dream's eyes lit up the same way george's did when george finally said, "absolutely.. i'd love to."

_he knew it wouldn't be as lonely from now on.. he was so happy to have dream._

_**this is kinda shitty, sorry about that D:** _

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno if i'll continue to post on wattpad, but my wattpad is kaywasfound if you wanna read anything on there! (though the only mcyt related things are in my one book collection thing that's just labeled "mcyt") :))


End file.
